This description relates to operation of security systems in particular physical intrusion and alarm systems installed on commercial or residential premises.
It is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or to authorized users of the security system. Sensors types typically include motion detectors, cameras, and proximity sensors (used to determine whether a door or window has been opened). One particular type of sensor is a badge or tag reader to track movement of an credentialed individual within a premises, such as in a major commercial or industrial facility.
Real-time location systems (RTLS) use an active system to determine the current location of a moving tag within an environment. Different systems use different technologies to determine the location, but such systems typically use either distance measurement or angle measurement (or a combination of the two) between two or more elements in the system with known locations (e.g., locating elements) and the element in the system that is being located (e.g., a tag).